The Fine Line
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: There is only a fine line between love and hate. Octavian is not quite sure why he crossed it when it comes to Percy Jackson. But he is sure that he did. Especially when he encounters the stubborn hero months after the Giant War in London... Octavian/Percy slash


PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Octavercy || The Fine Line || Octavercy || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: The Fine Line – Between Love and Hate

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, rough sex

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Reynabeth (mentioned), Frazeleo (hinted), Percabeth (past), Lukercy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons

Own Character: Drusilla Simmons

Summary: Octavian hated Percy. Had always hated him, right from the start. But with the end of the war, he found himself hating the boy even more. With all the hatred he felt for the boy, why was it so hard to kill the love he harbored for the Sea Prince...?

Birthday request by **cutecat360** - I hope you like it and I wish you a happy birthday!

**The Fine Line**

_Between Love and Hate_

Octavian stared thoughtful out of the window. The city was quite different from what he was used to, but the change was appreciated. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the fish and chips from the small shop nearby, listening closely, he could hear the sounds of excited tourists.

These were his roots. His other roots. Not New Rome, not the legacy of Apollo, not the augury, no dreams of becoming praetor. No, this was the home of his parents, the place of his birth. London.

He was not welcomed in New Rome any longer. After the near war he had caused between Greeks and Romans, the praetors and 'dismissed' him. He sneered at that thought and changed directions. He had caused nothing, the blasted Greeks had started it by lying to the Romans. Nico di Angelo, the 'ambassador' of Pluto. Then that fire-bender who had set their city on flames. Why should he have put his trust in them like that? It wasn't as though he was Reyna, madly falling in love with a blonde Greek daughter of Athena. It was easy for Reyna to blindly trust the blonde that had so easily stolen her heart. Not for Octavian though. He had no reason to trust the Greeks.

Yet now he was being punished for being a loyal Roman, for acting the way the Romans had raised him. For declaring war on those who had attacked them first, had lied to them first. Now the two praetors – Frank and Reyna – were ruling and they had decided to cast him out.

Huffing annoyed, Octavian sat down on a bench in front of the Thames. It was all Percy Jackson's fault, really. Everything had gone down the drains the moment that sparkly-eyed pretty boy had arrived at Camp Jupiter. Octavian hated the hero for ruining his life. This goody-two-shoes, that always-smiley-faced idiot, the idiotic and trustful pretty boy. He hated everything about Percy Jackson, from his hopeful and open eyes, to his easily trusting and too big heart. There was one thing about Percy Jackson that he hated more than everything else. And that were the feelings the boy had awoken within Octavian's heart. Percy Jackson was the purest, most innocent and most mesmerizing being Octavian had ever encountered. He put everything and everyone before himself. He was like the exact opposite of Octavian. The former augur was pretty sure that the hero wasn't even capable of being selfish or greedy. It was what drew Octavian in. They were two sides of a coin, they could not be more different. They _completed_ each other.

Percy Jackson was his temptation and even more so than to get away from New Rome and the judgmental praetors, he had fled to get away from Percy Jackson. And by moving to London, he had put quite the distance between himself and his temptation.

"O—Octavian?"

Wide, sky-blue eyes stared up from the water to find a boy standing next to him. Wild, dark hair and startling sea-green eyes, sun-kissed skin wrapped around the lean and temptingly seductive body. Percy fucking Jackson. Dressed in a low-cut v-neck shirt and the tightest jeans Octavian had ever seen. He briefly considered if they were simply painted onto those long, luscious legs.

"Why can't I get rid of you?", growled Octavian irritated and stood to leave.

"Wait!", exclaimed Percy and grabbed Octavian's upper arm.

"What?", spat the former augur and whirled around.

He found himself too close to the tempting boy, Percy's nose was pressed against his collar bone because of the sudden movement. The hero took a step back, a delicious blush on his cheeks.

"You're an asshole", muttered Percy annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to know if you're... doing alright. I heard about your exile from Leo the last time he visited Camp Half-Blood. It... surprised me. I was wondering where you'd disappear to."

"What do you care?", muttered Octavian and walked past Percy, brushing his shoulder hard.

"I do! It's... what I always do", replied Percy angered. "I care."

"I noticed", whispered Octavian. "But I am not one of your little pets that you can tend to and take care of. I don't need anyone, less of all I need you. Leave England and leave me alone."

"Fuck you", spat Percy with a glare of his own. "Who are you to order me around? England does not belong to you. I'm here on vacation and I will enjoy every last day of it."

"Vacation?", snorted Octavian ridiculed, looking beside him to the glaring teen.

"Yeah. You may not know that concept, because it's something fun and I doubt you're familiar with the term fun, but we average people like to do that from time to time. To see other places."

"Are you following me, Jackson?", asked Octavian with a warning glare.

"The world does not resolve around you", replied Percy with one arched eyebrow. "You're the one walking into the direction of my hotel. If anything, I'd say you're stalking me."

"The world does not resolve around you", repeated Octavian in a mocking voice.

"This is... awkward", muttered Percy after they spend a couple of minutes walking side by side. "Where are you even heading? Can't you... go another way, if you're so unwilling to talk to me?"

"I can not. And I do not see why I should be the one to change my course", growled Octavian.

"Then at least _talk_", sighed the son of Poseidon bothered. "I hate silence. What... have you been up to in the past months? What are you doing in London? How did you... cope...?"

"There is nothing to cope with", snorted Octavian. "I don't need someone who so easily cuts all ties to me and abandons me at the behalf of a bunch of teary-eyed Greeks."

"Teary-eyed Greeks?", repeated Percy, elbowing Octavian hard.

"Yes", spat the blonde, pushing the Sea Prince away some. "Valdez and Chase, manipulating the praetors with their big and begging eyes and with their bodies. It seems to be the only purpose you Greeks have. Using your bodies against us Romans."

"Our bodies against you Romans?", repeated Percy, looking curiously at the former augur. "Tell me, which of us evil, manipulative, seductive Greeks is getting under your skin?"

"You hold no appeal to me", sneered Octavian as they reached a small motel building. "I don't need a Graeco with a big, bleeding heart, too soft to be of any use."

"I think that's exactly what you need and I'm pretty sure you _are_ stalking me", muttered Percy as they entered the building together. "Don't be such a creep, ex-augur."

"You are the one following me", snorted the blonde. "I'm working here."

"Well, and I'm living here. At least for now", huffed Percy, shifting his back-pack.

"You can't be serious", groaned Octavian annoyed.

"Octavian, my boy! You're late. Where have you been?"

Percy turned surprised at the female voice to face the receptionist. It was a pretty woman with long, golden-blonde curls and a broad smile on her lips. Somehow he felt bothered by the interruption. It was rare that he actually got to exchange any words with the augur. Former augur. And as much as those conversations always ended in insults and quarreling, as much did he enjoy them. Percy didn't understand why he liked talking to Octavian, but it was refreshing. Back at home, everyone was constantly praising him and trying to appease to him. New campers because they wanted to be in his good grates. And the old campers did it to not agitate him. They thought they were doing the right thing, they feared for him and coddled him. After all the poor boy had been through. Losing six months of his life, topped off with the loss of his memories. And gosh, the Giant War, after he had just won the Titan War for them. Poor thing, going through Tartarus. We must not be harsh on him, he has been through so much. Fuck them all. Percy didn't need people to walk around him on egg-shells, he didn't need them to agree to everything he said just because they feared to hurt his feelings because he was hurt already. He had even started to ask for ridiculous things, trying to provoke them. But not even Annabeth called him out on his bullshit anymore. She was feeling the most guilty of all of them, having left Percy for Reyna. It was why he had decided to go on a vacation to begin with. To get away from all the pity and worry they cast upon him.

"Aunt Drue, I was out on a walk. I needed fresh air", muttered Octavian next to him reluctantly.

Percy blinked surprised as he watched the stoic former augur being pulled into a brief hug by the woman. How unexpected. More so because Octavian returned the hug.

"It's good you're back! We're expecting a new guest, Peter Johnson", smiled the woman.

"Peter Johnson?", asked Octavian, one eyebrow raised in mocking.

"I didn't want the others to follow me", shrugged Percy bothered, his hands deep in the pockets.

"Oh? Oh!", exclaimed the blonde motel owner and turned to him. "It's so nice to have you with us! I'm Drusilla Simmons, owner of the place. This is my nephew, Octavian. Octavian, would you be so nice to show him his room? Room 13. The poor thing looks as though he's ready to fall over."

"Of course, aunt Drue", nodded Octavian shortly before grabbing Percy's arm. "Come."

"And be _nice_ and _polite_!", called Drusilla after them.

The blonde in front of him grunted annoyed, tugging Percy along through the halls, his grip tight. That was why Percy enjoyed the conversations with Octavian, he mused. Octavian was brusque, he didn't hold back his opinions and he did what he pleased. Not like the others who had started to treat Percy either like a trophy they needed to worship or like a broken glass-dolly they wanted to heal.

"You work here?", asked Percy mockingly.

"I didn't plan on living on the streets after _your friends_ banished me from my home", spat Octavian annoyed. "My aunt is my only family and she took me in. Yes, I work here."

"I'm... sorry", said Percy and blinked slowly.

"Don't be sorry", huffed Octavian as they reached a bedroom. "Just leave soon."

"But... I don't want to", stated the son of Poseidon, blocking Octavian's path. "Because _my friends_ treat me like something breakable, something that got damaged beyond repair in Tartarus and I'm quite sick of it. I came to London to _stay_."

"Y—You said you're here on vacation?", stuttered the blonde a little stunned.

"We only just met. For the first time in months. I wasn't about to reveal my life story to you", snarled Percy and rolled his eyes. "But seeing as you're working at the place I will be calling home for the next couple of weeks, at least until I find work and a permanent place to stay, you should know that I won't leave in a week again. So you'll have to live with me for the time being."

"Oh joy", grunted Octavian and opened the door, pulling Percy along.

The son of Poseidon was so surprised by the pull that he stumbled over his own feet and crashed into Octavian. The room was tiny, so the two falling boys landed right on the small bed. Percy stared wide-eyed down at the blonde beneath him. A blush started to spread over his face. He could not deny that he was horny as hell. He was, after all, only a teenage boy and the last time he had sex had been too long along. He did not count that one awkward time him and Annabeth had tried to have sex. No, he rather thought about his last time with Luke, which had been too many years to count, at least to the mind of a horny teenager. And straddling Octavian's hips like that was sending jolts of want through his body. Licking his lips, he tilted his head. Octavian was hot. He had always reminded him of Luke, of his first boyfriend, even while Percy had no memories of Luke. Acting on a whim, Percy pressed Octavian down onto the mattress at the shoulders before crashing his lips against the blonde's. The Roman grunted and for a moment Percy remembered how much Octavian hated him – why should the blonde want to make out with him? But then he felt broad hands on his hips, gripping them tightly and keeping him in place. The kiss was brash and hard, the blonde beneath him rocking against him, rubbing his slowly hardening cock against Percy's ass.

"Where did that come from?", panted Octavian once they parted. "Strip."

"I'm horny and you're here. It's only... convenient", smirked Percy, pulling his shirt off his body in a sensual, slow pace, flexing his muscles. "Or do you want to protest?"

"Like I said earlier", growled Octavian, rolling them over to hover above the Sea Prince. "Bending over seems to be the only function you Greeks have. Fucking Percy Jackson sounds good."

"Fuck you", growled the son of Poseidon back, arching up as Octavian freed him from his jeans. "No. Better yet, fuck me. Right now. Hard."

"I wouldn't know any other way", smirked the ex-augur wickedly and undressed himself.

Percy gasped breathlessly at every touch of the cunning hands. His flesh was heated, his cock pulsing with want. The only kinds of touches he had gotten in the past months were cautious pats on the back or tender, short hugs. Octavian's fingers pressed down hard, twisting his nipples harshly, probably leaving bruises on many places on Percy's body and Percy was actually looking forward to it. To the traces of what was happening right now. Octavian's teeth bit, his lips sucked and his tongue teased. Percy's neck, Percy's hips, Percy's jaw. It was as though the blonde was just as adamant to leave traces. The Sea Prince moaned hoarsely, melting back into the mattress as two fingers entered him roughly, preparing him hastily as though Octavian couldn't wait for it.

"Fuck", gasped Percy, baring his neck for better access to Octavian's teeth.

"I hate you so much, Jackson", growled the ex-augur heatedly, pulling his fingers out to hoist Percy's legs over his shoulders. "You're a useless, overly attached hero. A _brat_."

"Then why do you fuck me?", asked Percy, a challenge in his voice.

Moaning again, he enjoyed the feeling of _finally_ being entered again. The thick meat driving deeper and deeper into him, stretching him, pleasing him. Percy dug his nails into Octavian's back, scratching it so hard he was sure to leave marks of his own. The Roman leaned down, his breath ghosting over Percy's neck, his tongue trailing what would turn into a giant hickey.

"Because I am fucking Percy Jackson", whispered Octavian.

"Fuck you", growled Percy annoyed at that answer, pushing against the blonde.

"The... glass doll of Camp Half-Blood is my sex doll", smirked Octavian victoriously, thrusting hard and deep, making the bed squeak beneath them. "The great Percy Jackson chose to run away from everyone, straight into my arms. Fuck, how long I wanted to take you..."

The last sentence was what made Percy stop his fighting. How long indeed. Not that Octavian gave him much time to think, because his cunning cock was working wonders on Percy's prostate. Giving it a strangled gasp, Percy came to spray his seed between their bodies. Collapsing onto the mattress as exhausted as he hadn't been since the battles of the war, he enjoyed how Octavian took what he wanted from Percy's body, thrusting deeper and harder, leaving hickeys and bruises all over Percy's body until he finally came deep within Percy. The blonde collapsed next to him.

"So... how long is 'how long'...?", asked Percy after a short while.

He turned onto his side, resting one hand on Octavian's chest, tracing the blonde's toned chest. The former augur glared at him, yet still his arm found its way around Percy's shoulders.

"None of your bloody business, noisy Greek hero", muttered Octavian, his British accent thick in post-orgasmic bliss. "You're a bother. I hope you change your mind and leave England again."

"You... like me?", hummed Percy thoughtful, snuggling up against the blonde.

"I bloody hate you, Jackson", corrected the former augur, glaring past Percy.

"I love your accent", whispered Percy, licking his lips, his head resting on Octavian's chest. "British English is so _hot_. Part of the reason I wanted to start anew here in London... How come I've never really noticed your accent before though...?"

"You and me didn't exactly have hours worth of conversation", snorted Octavian, drawing circles on Percy's shoulder, burying his nose in the black hair. "That aside, I had adapted. After years of living in the US, but now that I am back home..."

"Home...", whispered Percy thoughtful. "I want a home too. One where I'm not judged by being a hero, one where I'm not treated with care and caution because of Tartarus..."

"Believe me, the last thing I'd do would be treating you with _care_", laughed Octavian harshly.

"Good", hummed Percy softly and leaned up to brush his lips against Octavian's.

"It.. is?", frowned the augur confused.

"I love not being treated like a glass-doll", stated the son of Poseidon, trailing kisses along Octavian's torso. "You're the only one who never treated me like a glass-doll or a hero worth worshiping. I came to England to find a place where I'm not treated like that. I wanted to cut my ties to my past, but... if you're a good little former augur and don't suddenly start treating me like something that needs to be protected. Then maybe I could... include you in my new life. If you want to be included. You don't... have to. I mean, I can live here and keep seeking my new life and move out of the motel and you won't have to see me again. I'd be content with a hot one-night-stand."

"Content? Yet you make it sound as though you'd want... more", observed the Brit.

"Of course I do", huffed Percy and turned away to face the wall. "It's what I do. I care. Even about the stubborn ass of an augur whose never done anything else aside from insulting me. I'm a social person. I can't go on... without... people. Without people I can care about."

"If you need to", sighed Octavian, making it sound like a grand gesture from him. "You may care about me, I shall allow it for now. Let's see how long I can endure this torture."

"You're an asshole", snorted the Sea Prince when he felt Octavian's arms around his waist.

"And you are obviously a masochistic little Greek", smirked Octavian, kissing Percy's shoulder-blade. "It seems to be a trade of your kind... Well, now I may see for myself what our praetors find so fascinating about you little Greeks. You at least proved to be... enjoyable."

"Why thank you", chuckled Percy, craning his neck some as Octavian kissed his way up.

"I could... show you around the city later on", offered the blonde slowly.

"If you add a dinner, this may nearly sound as though you're asking me on a date", accused Percy.

"Would you... want it to sound like a date?", asked Octavian cautiously, pinning Percy to the bed, hovering only half an inch above Percy's lips with his own. "Is that what you meant by care?"

"Perhaps...", whispered Percy unsure and leaned up, connecting their lips. "Depends on what you want though. I mean, you hate me. Why would you want to go on a date with someone you hate?"

"Because most of all", whispered the former augur, resting his lips not a tenth of a centimeter apart from the Sea Prince's. "Most of all, I hate that I love you, Percy Jackson. If you stay here, let me hate you. Let me love you. Let me have you."

"I don't know about love", murmured Percy against Octavian's lips. "But I think you could use someone who cares about you. So let me care about you. And you... can hate me, or love me."

"You know...", hummed Octavian, pulling Percy close again. "You could work here, for now..."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
